I'm always there for you
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Their relationship might still be a secret, but that doesn't mean that Quinn won't find a way to support Logan with his dreams. Quinn/Logan


A/N: In this story Chase is back and him and Zoey are a couple, but Logan and Quinn are still a secret. Hope you like it :)

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning when a limousine pulled up on the parking lot of PCA. Logan had invited his friends to spend the weekend with him in Santa Barbara and everyone was more than excited for it. The only thing that bothered two people of the group was that they had to be even more careful that their secret relationship wouldn't be revealed during these days.

Everyone was still tired so most of the friends fell asleep quickly after the limousine drove off. When Logan was sure no one would witness what he was doing he lay an arm around Quinn and pulled her closer to himself.

"What are you doing? Someone could see." His girlfriend whispered nervously.

"Don't worry babe they are all asleep." Logan felt Quinn relax at that and she lay her head on his shoulder with a tired smile that didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend. "You can sleep as well. I'll stay awake and make sure no one sees us like this."

Quinn nodded and leaned closer to him and a few minutes later he felt her breath even out. This gave him time to think about a few things. His father had invited him to Santa Barbara to tell him something important and it was bothering him. Malcolm was never one who invested much time in his son, so it was strange for him to want him around on a weekend. If he was honest with himself Logan had brought his friends along for support, not that he would ever tell them that. Especially having the girl, who was now nestled in his arms, with him here was giving him the feeling of security and he was glad that he had found such good friends and a wonderful girlfriend.

When they arrived at the beach house Chauncey was the only one who greeted them, because Malcolm was still working on his newest movie. Logan only rolled his eyes when heard this. Of course, his movie was more important to his father than his own son. However he decided to no let it bother him and instead enjoy the day with his friends by the pool.

In the evening Chauncey served dinner and when everyone sat down Malcolm Reese finally entered with a guy by his side. Logan looked surprised at the boy, who must have been around his age. It had never happened that his father brought someone from work home to eat with them, he strictly divided work and private life. His thoughts were interrupted when his father spoke up.

"Thanks for taking care of my son and his friends." He addressed Chauncy and then turned to the group. "Everyone this is Luke, he is my intern and a real prodigy when it comes to the film industry."

The friends greeted them politely and the two sat down. They made small talk for a while and Logan had to admit that this guy was alright, but he still didn't know why he was here. It was only at the end of the dinner that Malcolm let him know in a subtle way.

"So I'll take Luke with me to my next movie in Spain, seeing that he would not only be a great help but is also really skilled in directing."

Quinn, who sat next to Logan, could see her boyfriend tense at his father's words. He had told her a while ago that his father finally decided to take him with him while he was filming his next movie and now he wanted to go with his intern instead. Clearly that hurt Logan and Quinn could see how he clenched his fists under the table. Unseen by others she reached out and lay a hand over one of his clenched ones and their eyes met. The hurt in his eyes was almost overwhelming and she really want to embrace him right now, but she couldn't, they were still a secret.

"Didn't you want to go as well Logan?" Michael, who didn't realized that he so carefree asked what was a real slap in the face for Logan, spoke up.

Malcolm seemed as if he only remembered now, but Logan knew this was the reason he had asked him to come here.

"I'm sorry son I totally forgot that, but I'm sure you won't mind. There are surely other movies in the future where you can come along."

Logan kept quiet for the rest of the dinner and excused him shortly after it ended with the excuse that he was tired because he hadn't slept in the limousine. When the door closed behind him and he found himself in his own room he took a deep breath. He could feel the anger well up in himself, but more prominent was the hurt he felt. Laying down on his bed he found himself staring at the very uninteresting ceiling. He should have known it. Malcolm Reese would never change and he could only hope he would never turn out like him where family was concerned. A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Whoever you are, go away. I need my beauty sleep."

To his surprise the door opened despite his words and revealed Quinn.

"Are you sure I should go?"

"Sorry I didn't know it was you. Lock the door and come here." He managed a small smile and gestured to the empty space besides him on the bed.

It never failed to surprise him how having Quinn around made everything better. The moment she lay down besides him, her head on his chest and his arms around her, he felt himself slowly calm down. She was the only one who had this effect on him and he was glad that she was here with him. A comfortable silence settled over the couple and Logan once again realized that Quinn was special. Every other girl would immediately want him to talk about it, but Quinn was different. He knew she gave him the time he needed to sort out his thoughts and if he wanted to talk she would listen.

Another few minutes passed in silence until Logan felt ready to share his thoughts with his girlfriend.

"I never had a special career in mind until we had this project with the commercial for the Jet-X, but while doing that I realized that it was really fun and I got interested in directing and movie making. Seeing that my father is on sets constantly I asked him to take me to one and he finally promised me to take me with him to Spain this year to see a movie in the making." He took a deep breath and felt Quinn stroke his arm softly. She didn't interrupted him, but still gave him the support he needed.

"Well seems like this is not gonna happen." He concluded.

Quinn was quiet for another moment. It was rare to see Logan so hurt and she knew he had never showed this kind of emotion to anybody, so she had to be careful with her next words.

"You don't need your dad to become a great director. Zoey told me that your commercial for the Jet-X was amazing and you directed it without your father's help."

"But Zoey won in the end, so it couldn't have been that great." Logan argued. "Look, I really appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up, but for now I just feel disappointed."

"Should I leave you to your own thoughts?" Quinn asked, about to stand up and give him the space he might need.

"Can we stay just like this for a while?" His voice was hesitant and soft. Quinn could see how difficult it was for him to ask for her help right now, so she gave him a gentle smile and lay back down. She knew they would eventually fall asleep like this and risk that someone could find out about them, but for now she didn't care.

Thankfully Quinn woke up early. Smiling at the still sleeping guy next to her, she woke her boyfriend up with a small kiss. It took Logan a moment to realize where he was and what was happening before he smiled tiredly at her.

"I like waking up like this."

"Don't get used to it, back at PCA we can't go to sleep like this."

"We should definitely arrange it, maybe with a little more making out the next time." He smirked at her charmingly.

Quinn laughed at that and hit him playfully before getting up. "I need to go before the others wake up." With that she leaned down and gave him a kiss. What meant to be a small peck turned into a deeper kiss and when they finally came up for air they were both out of breath. "Maybe I can get used to this as well, but now I have to go."

The young scientist was almost at the door when she heard Logan stop her.

"Quinn wait." She saw him sit up in his bed and he looked at her with a soft expression. "Thanks."

She gave him a gentle smile and with one last look shared between the couple she left his room. He was really amazing and he was so much smarter than people gave him credit for. She was sure he could be a great director if only given the chance to prove himself.

Two weeks later Quinn finally found the solution to the problem. It was more by accident than really planned. Lola and her had watched girly cow when during the commercial she had seen the Blix producer announcing a competition about making a commercial for the new Blix flavor. She immediately knew that this was Logan's chance to shine and prove himself. With a swing in her steps she left the room and walked up to Logan, who was talking with Vince and Michael.

"I have to talk to you." That was all she said before grasping his arm and pulling him along with her, ignoring the confused looks their friends gave them.

When they were in one of their secret hiding spots Logan found his voice again.

"No that I'm complaining about more make out time, but weren't you the one that said we need to be more carefully? I'm not as smart as you, but that was very obvious."

"We'll make something up if they ask." Quinn quickly dismissed his objection. "I have great news. You will win the Blix competition."

"Huh?"

"The Blix producer is holding a competition of who films the best commercial for the new flavored Blix. It's just like the Jet-X commercial. You'll make a commercial and win the competition."

"You think I can win?" Normally Logan was very confident, but the meeting with his father two weeks ago had made him doubt himself, even thought he would never admit it.

"Of course. You'll do great baby." She smiled at him.

"Alright, but give me a day to come up with an idea." A second later he smirked at her. "You know when we are already here... Wanna make out?"

He got his answer in form of Quinn leaning up and kissing him.

A day later the group of friends sat in the lounge and Logan stood in front of them, papers in hand.

"So what do you think? Are you in?" He finished his presentation.

"Are you screaming at us again to lift all these heavy and expensive things again?" Michael asked skeptically.

"Those things are worth more than the house of my parents." Chase whispered to Zoey.

"No, this time we'll only have one camera and no real film set and no screaming or lifting." Logan announced. "So are you in?"

His friends agreed and they all got to work. Just like he had promised, this time no great actor was involved, but his friends playing the leads. The concept was easy enough. First they filmed everyone while doing what they were best at. So Lola on stage while preparing for a play, Quinn inventing on of her Quinnvention, Zoey prettying up a dress, Michael and Lisa singing, Chase being his clumsy self and Logan and Vince playing football.

The final scene was showing all of them sitting together drinking the new flavored Blix and talking. The message was that no matter how different you were everyone loved Blix. Obviously the couples should sit together arm in arm. Logan had thought long about it and he really wanted Quinn and him to do the same in the commercial, so he found an excuse. Seeing that it was all about the differences between everyone he suggested that Quinn and him, being so different, should act like a couple as well. For their friends it was believable enough, so the secret couple got their moment on camera.

A week later they all sat once again in the lounge, this time however Logan was pacing nervously in front of the TV.

"Can you please sit down." Zoey finally said.

"Yeah, you are even more annoying than usual." Lola added.

"They are about to announce who won, so no I can't sit down." Logan responded and didn't stop his pacing.

Quinn could only sit there and look how her boyfriend got more and more nervous. In this moments she really wished they weren't a secret and she could just stand up and calm him down.

Finally the Blix producer announced the winner.

"Now we want to announce whose commercial will be shown on TV. The winner is Logan Reese and his friends."

Logan, who had stopped his pacing for the announcement, was smirking and proudly facing his friends.

"See I told you I'm amazing. Not only good looking but talented as well."

"Great, now we have to hear him brag about it all week." Michael said.

"He will do that for more than a week." Chase shook his head.

"I still can't believe that Quinn and Logan really looked like a couple on screen." Lola mused when they watched the commercial after the announcement. "I mean I never knew you were so good at acting Quinn."

"Yeah acting." Quinn said uneasily and shared a look with her secret boyfriend.

"You know what? Let's go to Sushi Rox to celebrate, my treat." Logan tried to shift the attention off of them.

Everyone was more than happy to agree and the friends made their way over for dinner. Quinn and Logan went a little slower to be out of earshot.

"I'm proud of you. See I knew you can be an amazing director." The young scientist smiled at Logan, softly touching his hand.

"Only because you support me."

"I'm sure now your father will change his mind about not taking you to Spain with him for the movie."

"I won't tell him about my commercial." Now Quinn was more than surprised. Seeing the confused look on her face Logan explained himself. "Even if he changes his mind I don't want to go with him anymore. I want to spend my summer with the people who really care about me, you and my friends."

Quinn was touched by his words, Logan was a great guy and hopefully soon they could tell their friends how happy they were with each other. Just when she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her Michael called them over.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"Yeah yeah the sushi won't run away." Logan shouted back before facing Quinn again and lightly touching her hand. "Let's hurry up and join the idiots we call our friends."

The young scientist smiled at him and nodded. When they all sat together at Sushi Rox, Logan couldn't help but think that he really was the happiest guy here tonight, not only because he had a chance to become a great director, but because he had amazing friends and a wonderful girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
